


Open

by casual_distance



Series: GNK Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creature Castiel, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Kinky Tree Oral, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns to trust Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “fingering”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).

Dean sat at the base of the tree, legs splayed, eyes focused on the blue of the sky that peeked through the tree boughs stretched wide above them to give them shade. Castiel lay on his back in the grass, his head pillowed on Dean's leg. Castiel’s cock was half hard, as it always was, where it rested against his thigh. Dean stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair, listening to the tiny noises of contentment the Forest King made with each pass of Dean's hand. Some sounded like baby birds chirping in their sleep, others the heavy groan of a bear when it rises from its winter hibernation. Some mixed into the gentle rustle of the trees while others- these few and far between- were the very human sound of a sigh of contentment. Dean identified each animal sound, now as familiar with them as he had once been familiar with the noises of the city.

Castiel wasn't just ruler of the forest, Dean had learned in his time here; he _was_ the forest. His body was the same as the hard earth beneath their feet. His breath stirred the wind that set the trees singing. He knew each animal that ran through the underbrush or built their nests within the tree branches. His soul made trees grow and flowers bloom. More than once Dean had seen Castiel throw a fit that had resulted in a rainstorm that ripped apart the forest.

Dean looked down at the creature resting against his thigh and sighed. Castiel had been true to his word; Dean was free to come and go as he pleased, visiting Sam when the whim took him. Dean was even allowed to go on road trips should he desire to, though too long away and Castiel would pout on his return, refusing to pay attention to Dean until Dean coaxed him into a better mood with kisses and touches and doting affection.

Sam had been the hardest part. Leaving his job, letting the lease on his apartment run out, uprooting his whole life had been scary, but remembering Castiel- the way he’d press his body against Dean’s, the way he’d kiss as if kissing was as pleasurable as Dean’s mouth on him or Dean’s cock inside him, the way he’d curl around Dean in the night- had made it easy. Sam hadn’t understood, especially not when Dean hadn’t been able to explain.

His visits to Sam were still full of questions, but mostly Sam had come to a tenuous type of acceptance after seeing how happy Dean was.

Castiel shifted, turning onto his stomach and peering up at Dean.

"Consort, you think too much for a man who has nothing to do but sleep and pleasure me."

Dean blushed, looking away from Castiel into the forest. "What else am I supposed to do?" Dean asked, trying to sound defensive against Castiel's accusation, but only sounding petulant. He grimaced.

Castiel climbed to his knees, his fingers trailing along the inside of Dean's knee and up his thigh. "My poor consort," Castiel murmured, a smile in his voice, though his eyes were dark with worry. "Have I been neglecting you?"

"No." Dean crossed his arms over his chest, angry that he sounded like a child demanding attention, but the truth was, Dean was one of many. Castiel had nearly a dozen consorts, all men, whom he spent his time rotating through. Castiel was nature, but nature, Dean learned quickly, was life and birth and energy. Castiel was almost always hungry to touch and taste and bury himself inside someone or have someone inside him. He could spend days fucking his way through his harem, taking and being taken. While Dean had fallen into his new life easily enough, Dean still wasn't used to having to share Castiel in this way.

"Ah, Dean." Castiel traced his fingers up Dean's thigh and over his cock, making it stir to life. He wrapped his fingers around Dean and stroked lightly, encouraging Dean’s arousal. "You know you are favored," Castiel whispered as he leaned in to press a kiss to Dean's neck. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, lips parting as Castiel sucked a light bruise.

He _was_ a favorite; most of Castiel's harem had to share quarters and bathe together, but Castiel's favorites, those he lay with most or with whom he would share a bed, had private rooms and private bathing areas. They connected to Castiel's own private areas, though Castiel hardly spent time there, choosing instead to sleep with one of them. He had slept with Dean for three days before he'd moved on, leaving Dean feeling lonely. He'd learned then that the other consorts slept with each other as much as they slept with Castiel.

Castiel used his free hand to turn Dean's face to him, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips.

"I think I will take care of you today," Castiel said against his mouth, his eyes blue and sharp, focused past passion. Dean swallowed heavily as he met Castiel's gaze, drawn by that look. His cock throbbed in Castiel's grip and precome slickened the glide of his hand. Castiel smiled, low and warm, at the feel of it. He leaned forward to kiss Dean again.

"Do you trust me?" Castiel asked when he pulled back.

Dean nodded.

"Will you stand for me?"

Castiel let go of him, leaning back to let Dean stagger to his feet. Dean braced himself against the tree, jumping at the brush of something past his arm. He looked over to see a vine crawling around the trunk of the tree, leaves wide and flat and straining toward Dean. Dean looked back to find that Castiel was kneeling in front of him. Castiel's cock was fully hard now. It protruded from between his thighs, the foreskin pulled back to reveal the head red and slick, but he paid no mind to it. Instead, Castiel studied Dean, eyes tracing over the lines of Dean's legs and across his body. He tipped his head to the side as he met Dean's gaze.

"You are beautiful, my consort," Castiel said.

Heat flashed through Dean's body at the praise.

"I have always wondered what you'd look like as a display. Posing before my court, the curve of your legs as they are spread wide."

Castiel reached forward and traced his hands down Dean's thighs to his knees, sliding them just inside and pressing so that Dean parted his knees, feet shifting to adjust his balance. He jumped as vines appeared from behind him, curling over the front of his legs and then around again, wrapping him tight.

Dean swallowed and frowned. "Uh... Cas?"

Castiel didn't move his hands, but he looked up at Dean, blue eyes flashing. "Do you trust me?" he asked again.

Dean hesitated, but nodded. He forced himself to relax against the tree, letting the vines wrap around his legs. They pulled tight, spreading his legs further apart. Dean gasped as more vines curled under his arms, twisting around his shoulders and down to his elbows. He looked down to find Castiel watching, eyes half lidded, chest rising and falling with pants. A smile ghosted across his mouth when he realized Dean was watching him. He reached up and pressed his hand to the center of Dean's chest.

Vines wrapped around Dean's chest and then under his thighs, finally lifting him from the ground. Dean kicked and scrabbled with his hands, clutching at the vines he could reach.

"Cas-!"

Castiel stood, pressing a hand over Dean's mouth. Dean froze and stared at Castiel, who gazed back at him with narrowed eyes, face hard.

"Consort, you said you trusted me. Were you lying?"

Dean gave a small shake of his head, careful of Castiel's hand.

"But you fight what I would do to you."

Dean didn't respond, just stared.

Castiel sighed. He slid his hand down to Dean's neck. "Perhaps I should gag you?"

"No," Dean protested, eyes going wide.

Castiel tapped a finger against Dean's pulse. "Then I don't want to hear you say my name with fear or doubt again, Consort. If you do not want to do this, let me know and I will release you right now."

Castiel waited. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shook his head. Castiel's fingers touched his cheek and Dean opened his eyes to find that Castiel's face had softened again, a smile curling the corner of his mouth.

"I will not gag you as long as you do not say my name that way again. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded.

"You may say it in pleasure or to plead for more. But you will not say it in any other way. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded. He swallowed heavily and forced himself to relax. He let go of the vines to sag uncomfortably within their hold, his weight pulling on his joints. Slowly more vines crept into place until Dean was hanging comfortably, his weight supported only by the extension of Castiel's being.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed him, humming into Dean's mouth with pleasure. Dean opened to him, letting Castiel take what he would, not kissing back as Castiel's tongue swept into his mouth, teasing his tongue before he broke the kiss. He stepped away from Dean to study him where he hung suspended, his arms out the side, his legs spread as wide as they would open. Castiel nodded in approval, his expression satisfied, his eyes dark. His gaze flicked upward and the vines shifted, pulling and loosening in various places until Dean’s arms were stretched above his head, wrists bound together.

"You would make a beautiful display." He met Dean's eyes. "Would you like that? If I were take you to Court and have you on display like this?"

Castiel stepped forward again, his fingers brushing past Dean's ankles and up to his knees. He paused there.

"Your legs wide open, showing the room what is mine."

He kneeled between Dean's legs and leaned forward to press a kiss to the underside of Dean's cock. It pointed upward with Dean's arousal, his sac hanging free between his legs. Dean groaned and rocked his hips toward Castiel's mouth.

"I think you would like that," Castiel said against the skin of his thigh.

Dean moaned- he would. The thought terrified him, to be so open and exposed, to have anyone able to see him. To know that he was there for Castiel's pleasure. God, maybe Castiel would fuck him like that in front of the Court.

Dean moaned again, his cock jumping, and Castiel hummed thoughtfully. He stroked the skin of Dean's thighs, fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin of his groin, sending shocks of pleasure through Dean. His cock jumped with each gentle touch. Dean watched, open-mouthed, chin tipped to his chest, as Castiel ran his hands over Dean's stomach. He looked up at Dean, blue eyes flashing, before he leaned forward to lick across the crease of his balls. Dean moaned, hips flexing.

Castiel's fingers danced over the lines of his muscles, fingertips trailing across his abs and down to his belly button. They wandered over the soft skin of his stomach, a gentle roundness Dean hadn't ever been able to get rid of but that Castiel loved, exploring it in the night with fingers and tongue. Castiel licked him again, this time up the length of his cock, tongue swirling around the head.

"Cas..." Dean groaned, eyes fluttering shut, and Castiel made a pleased bird-noise. His fingers moved up Dean's chest to circle over his nipples, stroking and tugging them into hardness. His hips jerked when Castiel pinched them, the shock of pain stunning. His eyes flew open and he stared at Castiel. Castiel hummed approval and sucked on the head of Dean's cock.

Dean's head jerked back into the tree as his hips rocked forward. A cushion of leaves kept him from hitting the trunk, but Dean barely noticed as Castiel continued to suck on his cockhead, tongue swiping across the slit, fingers tugging and twisting gently on his nipples.

"Cas! Cas, please," he groaned.

Castiel flattened his hands to Dean's chest, massaging his pecs. He pulled off of Dean's cock, earning a disapproving growl. Castiel chuckled.

"Do you trust me, Dean?" he asked. "Do you trust me to take care of you?"

Dean frowned, confused, but nodded. Castiel smiled at him, clouds parting to let the sun shine bright on them. Dean soaked up its warmth as Castiel fisted Dean's cock again and then slid his mouth down Dean's length. He sucked gently, rhythmically, drawing Dean into a trance. He swayed within the vines, hips rolling as Castiel coaxed him toward orgasm. Castiel moved over him gently, fingers circling where his mouth did not on each pull back, trailing over Dean's balls to massage and tease, further back to stroke him just behind, then further still to press softly against his hole.

Dean groaned, breaking the rhythm of panting gasps he'd fallen into. He clenched then relaxed as Castiel circled his rim, playing with the muscle, but not entering, not yet. Dean rolled his head forward to look down at Castiel, gaze barely focused. Castiel watched him struggle to pull out of his haze, his eyes pleased and warm. Dean sighed, his body relaxing and opening to Castiel's touch. He hummed around Dean's erection, a pleased rumbling of the large cats Dean only heard but had never seen. He moaned, legs spreading wider, the vines shifting with him to support him, the vibrations pushing him that much closer to orgasm.

Castiel’s touch vanished and Dean whined in complaint. The skin around Castiel’s eyes crinkled with amusement, and Dean narrowed his eyes, trying to find it within himself to be angry at Castiel’s amusement. Dean’s eyes closed, head rolling back, his irritation forgotten when Castiel’s finger returned, now slick with Castiel’s natural lubricant. Dean groaned as Castiel pressed his finger into Dean slowly, pausing every so often to pull out and push back in, a tease of sensation. Dean moaned again, his hips jerking slightly with each thrust. Castiel made a curious noise- a squirrel hunting for a nut- and pressed in deeper. Dean gasped as Castiel rubbed against his prostate, his back arching, hips rolling, the end of Castiel's teasing right... there-

Dean cried out as Castiel pulled away. He drew his finger out of Dean's body and let Dean's cock slide from his mouth. He kissed Dean's thighs and soothed his hand over the trembling muscles there while Dean gasped.

"Cas- Cas- please," he begged.

Castiel stood, his hands petting Dean's sides. He leaned into Dean, careful to keep his body away from Dean's, and drew him into a kiss. Dean fell into it, hands flexing with unfulfilled promise. He pressed his tongue into Castiel's mouth, teasing against Castiel’s, along the ridges of his teeth, before pulling back to bite his lips.

"Please, Cas," Dean whispered. "Please let me come."

Castiel cupped Dean's face and stroked Dean's cheeks with his thumbs. "My beloved, you are doing so well. I will take care of you, I promise." He kissed Dean again and then lowered himself to his knees. He stroked and touched Dean's body, thumbs circling around his nipples, pressing into the hard muscles of his thighs, fingers circling Dean's cock and stroking lightly- just enough to keep him aroused, just enough to keep him on edge.

Dean groaned and whined, thrusting his hips against Castiel's touch but it was only when he gave up and sagged against the vines, only when he stopped struggling, that Castiel lowered his head and took Dean into his mouth again. He worked his finger inside Dean again, then added a second, stretching Dean wider. Dean moaned and rolled his hips down into the feel of it. Castiel stroked along his prostate until Dean was panting and writhing. It was only when Castiel pulled off a second time just as Dean was about to come again that he realized what Castiel was doing. He stared at Castiel, mouth open, body trembling.

Castiel stared back. He stroked his hands over Dean's body, pressing his palms to the trembling muscles in Dean's legs and arms, touching his lips against the burning flesh of Dean's nipples and neck. He caressed Dean's cheek and whispered praise to him, telling him how beautiful he was, how good, how obedient, how trusting. He told Dean how much he appreciated Dean's faith in him. Dean tried to turn away, but Castiel held him, hands curved around his neck. He kissed Dean's mouth and cheeks and eyes, making soft noises of comfort against Dean's skin until Dean gave in to the unasked demand.

Dean stopped fighting and went limp, closed his eyes and let his head drop back against the tree. Castiel draw back and lowered himself between Dean's legs again. Dean didn't beg, but he opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch as Castiel settled onto his knees. Castiel smiled at him as he stroked Dean's cock firmly. Dean panted and held Castiel's gaze.

"You learn so well, Dean," Castiel said. His fingers played over the head of Dean's cock, gathering precome and sliding it down his length. "Already you know your place, already you know what I'm asking of you, and you give it so willingly." Castiel took him into his mouth, sucking on the head, his hand stroking Dean's shaft as his tongue teased Dean's slit. Dean moaned, head falling back, eyes closing as he focused on the feeling.

"Ah," Castiel murmured, pulling away again. He pressed a kiss to the underside of Dean's cockhead. "So perfect, Dean. I picked well when I saw you walking through my world. You shone as if the sun itself wanted to touch you and bury itself inside you. I was jealous of the way you reached out and caressed the trees. I wanted it to be me." Castiel stroked him as he watched Dean. Dean didn't know what he looked like, but Castiel's gaze was full of adoration and delight. He smiled at Dean and leaned forward to take him in his mouth again, words gone for the moment. Dean sighed in relief and let his head fall back against the tree, hips rolling into Castiel's mouth, following the rhythm he sucked around Dean's cock, hips rolling into Castiel’s fingers, rocking against the thrust of them inside his body.

It was easy this time, to fall into it. Dean gave himself over to the sensation of weightlessness, of Castiel's mouth and tongue and fingers. Pleasure ebbed in his body until Castiel pulled back and let it recede. Dean made a wordless noise of complaint that Castiel shushed with his mouth as he kissed Dean- kissed the curve of Dean's lips, the fold of his eyes, the arch of his cheekbone. His tongue dragged across Dean's neck and his teeth left marks on his shoulders and collar bones. Every touch drew Dean's awareness further away from his head and more into his body. He felt exposed and trembling, his body incapable of doing anything except feeling. 

He gasped and panted. He moaned and cried out. He obeyed Castiel’s wordless insistence and let himself be taken apart by Castiel’s mouth around his cock and Castiel’s fingers in his ass. They thrust inside him, pressing deep and moving with purpose inside him and over his prostate. Castiel’s mouth slipped lower over his cock. He sucked hard and gave a soft hum, his fingers stroking down, and then Dean was coming.

His muscles seized up, fingers twisting into the vines, back arching, toes curling. He shouted, wordless and incoherent as his vision whited out. Castiel kept sucking, kept stroking, drew it out and out and out until Dean writhed helpless and uncontrolled. He sobbed out a plea for Castiel to stop and it was only then that his movements eased. He held Dean in his mouth and kept his fingers inside Dean’s body as Dean drifted through the pleasure.

As Dean came back to himself, he became aware that Castiel had shifted. He was no longer on his knees, but instead stood with his weight pressing Dean back into the tree. Dean could feel the rough edges of the bark muted though the vine leaves that cushioned him. Castiel's hand cupped Dean's cock to his body while the vines had tightened under Dean's knees, curving Dean’s spine so that Dean's ass and balls were exposed to Castiel. 

He rutted against Dean, his cock pressed to the soft flesh of Dean's sac. Dean shuddered, trying to draw his legs in. It was too much, too overwhelming, but Castiel didn't stop. He thrust against Dean, his voice an echoing whine in Dean's ears. Dean shifted his arms, reaching for Castiel. The vines held tight for a moment before they loosened, disappearing from Dean's upper body completely. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and dug fingers into his shoulders. He pressed a sloppy kiss to his shoulder, mouthing at the curve of his neck over Castiel's pulse. A shiver went through Castiel's body and he tilted his head. Dean bit at it lightly then sucked. Castiel's thrusts became erratic.

"Come on, Cas," Dean whispered. "Come on me."

Castiel’s hand slipped down away from Dean’s cock. He slid two fingers back inside Dean’s body, and Dean tightened his muscles around them. Castiel moaned and froze against Dean, body trembling. Dean could feel the warmth of Castiel's come as Castiel spilled over Dean's cock and stomach. Dean groaned at the sensation, muscles spasming, pleasure rolling through him, not quite an orgasm but more than arousal.

Castiel pulled back and kissed Dean, thumb dragging Dean's chin down to open Dean's mouth to him, fingers still rocking inside Dean’s body. Dean melted into his hold, letting Castiel kiss him. He drifted, lost in Castiel's touches and kisses. He barely noticed the vines slipping away, their hold loosening on his chest and legs, or Castiel’s fingers slipping free from his body. Castiel supported his weight easily, lowering him to the ground. Plush, soft grass grew up around them, cushioning Dean as Castiel laid him onto the ground. He massaged Dean's arms and legs, fingers trailing over the red lines the vines had left behind.

Dean let Castiel care for him, only opening his eyes once Castiel cupped the back of his head to lift it as he pressed a cup to Dean's mouth.

"Drink, Dean," Castiel ordered.

Dean parted his lips, sighing at the cool taste of spring water. He emptied the cup, looking up into Castiel's eyes. Castiel smiled down at him, lowering his head back to their makeshift bed.

"Are you hungry?"

Dean shook his head and held his arms out. Castiel settled into his hold, covering Dean's body with his own. He pressed gentle kisses to Dean's neck and jaw and the curve of his lip. His hands wandered over Dean's body, tracing lines of muscle and bone, petting gently, soothing aches. Dean sighed into it.

They lay there together until the sun sank in the sky and the air around them cooled. When Dean shivered, Castiel clucked a dismissive noise.

"We should return home, Consort," Castiel said as he nuzzled his nose against Dean's neck.

"Ugh. Comfortable."

Castiel laughed and pulled away. He rose to his feet and held his hands out to Dean. Dean pouted, but accepted the hold and let Castiel draw him up.

"I regret I will not be able to stay with you tonight," Castiel said. At Dean's upset, Castiel cupped his face and kissed his cheeks. "I am being called into the forest; otherwise I would, but please know that you did very well today, Dean. I have never been prouder of you than I was this afternoon."

Dean flushed. He ducked his head and grinned to himself. Castiel laughed again and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean's body. Dean held him back and closed his eyes, reveling in Castiel's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [AO3 Tag Generator](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094): 


End file.
